Unchain Me Sister: Fighting
by Silverwolf08
Summary: This is an outtake from my chapter story, Unchain Me Sister. Chronicles what happened after Sam told David about her cancer and up to her turning. Does contain INCEST. Don't like, don't read. Must read Unchain Me Sister to understand.


Unchain Me Sister: Fighting

A/N: I decided to write this because of all of the praise for my story Unchain Me Sister. I wanted to write about the time between David finding out about Sam's cancer and her becoming a vampire. Plus I really wanted to re-visit this story. I hope you all enjoy and don't worry, more of Three Winchester Boys and the Winchester Girl is coming. I've been doing things the old fashioned way and getting the chapters down on paper before typing them up. It's helping with the stress I've been under lately and I feel like the chapters are being written better. So enjoy and keep your eyes peeled!

* * *

><p>As the sun sank below the horizon of Santa Carla, a pair of ice blue eyes snapped open. David stretched languidly as he shook of the last vestiges of the day sleep. He pulled his still sleeping sister closer as the memories of last night came flooding<p>

back to his conscious mind. Fear tinged anger coursed through his veins at the thought of something such as cancer taking his baby sister from me and his arms tightened around her middle, causing her to stir. "Mmmm…David?" Smiling against her

neck, David placed little butterfly kisses along her skin. "Morning Sami." Sami rolled over in his grasp and buried her face into the crook of his shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner…I should have told you. I'm sorry…" David gently pulled her face

up to meet his gaze, "You have nothing to be sorry for, little sister. We'll figure things out. It's gonna be hard for a while, I'm not gonna lie. But we'll work it out. I'm not letting you face this by yourself." She smiled faintly and hugged his body to hers.

David rolled over onto his back, pulling her on top of him, before capturing her lips in a heated kiss. She returned it just as heatedly and soon David was rocking his hips up into hers. Sami spread her legs even wider and eagerly accepted him inside of

her. The rhythm they set was slow and tantalizing, just bordering on not enough. David rolled them back over and he slipped even deeper into her warmth, causing her to moan his name. They took their time, bringing each other to the edge and then

back off before repeating the process. When they finally did reach their peak together, the moon had already reached the middle of the night sky. Sami held her brother to her as they came down from their highs; stroking his hair, then down along his

spine and back up. David sighed against her neck and reluctantly withdrew from her body. They cleaned each other up slowly and dressed, going out into the lobby to find the Pack waiting for them patiently. Each of the boys came up and kissed her

cheek gently, Paul hugging her quickly before they all headed topside and made their way to the boardwalk. The Boys hunted while Sami watched from her place on the beach; wrapped securely in David's trench coat. They lingered on the boardwalk

as long as they could before heading back to the cave. The atmosphere was eerily calm and Sami blamed herself for ruining the Pack's night. David kissed her gently, nipping at her bottom lip playfully. _'It's not your fault, Sami. They're just worried.' _

'_I feel like it's my fault though David.' _David picked her up and carried her into their chamber, quickly pulling all of their clothing off before laying her out on the bed. "You can't help being sick, Sam. No one can blame you for that. I told you we'd work

something out, and we will. The Boys just need to make sure you're alright. They couldn't stand loosing you any more than I can." She nodded and sighed as he ran his hands up her body; fingers digging into the painfully knotted muscles of her

thighs and hips. They fell asleep after another round of love making, tangled together and wrapped up in the blankets.

The weeks went by quickly, with the Pack trying to keep their Princesses' mind off of her worsening condition. It was getting harder for Sami to do simple things like tie her shoe or even get dressed. Her strength fled her body almost instantly, leaving

her kitten weak and needy. She still went to school during the day and even that became a chore. The weekdays were spent at her home with the Lattimores, the weekends with the Pack in the cave. David stayed the night with her and disappeared

with the rising sun. Her adoptive parents went with her to her increasing doctors' appointments and even though she wished it was David there with her she was grateful to have someone there to comfort her as the doctors performed test after

test. Each day it was harder and harder to get out of bed and even entertain getting in the shower and Sami hated it. She hated feeling so trapped in this weak body. Numerous times she had begged David to just go ahead and change her already.

Each time he refused. She understood why he was waiting; he wanted to respect her wishes when they first got together. He wanted her to graduate and have that memory before they shut the cover on her human life once and for all. But it was

getting more difficult to even think about making it to graduation, her body turning against itself. A month and a half from graduation, Sami got the news she was subconsciously dreading. Her mom had been unable to come with her so she was sitting

in the doctor's office alone, waiting for her name to be called. After what felt like eternity, she was called in and the doctor smiled briefly at her before turning her world to shambles.

She stumbled out of the office building and into the little Honda her parents had let her borrow. The drive home went by in a blur and Sami blinked when she found herself outside the cave on the Bluff. Her eyes swam with unshed tears as she

watched the sun slowly sink beneath the waves. Finally dredging up what little strength she had left, Sami slowly and stiffly walked down into the cave. David was sitting in his wheelchair, the rest of the Pack scattered about the lobby. One look at

his sister and David knew something was wrong. He caught her just as her legs finally gave out and held her sobbing form close to his body. When she told him what the doctor had said, he froze, his dead heart clenching painfully in his chest. The

Pack drew round their leader and his sister, offering silent comfort. Once her tears had subsided David picked her up and carried her to their room, holding her through the night and her nightmares. She slept fitfully through the day and partially into

the next night, David constantly there should she need him. When she finally awoke around midnight, mind groggy and body painfully stiff, David helped her dress in a pair of sweatpants and one of his old t-shirts. They rode to the boardwalk at a

conservative pace and just wandered aimlessly through the crowds. When Sami's legs threatened to give out, David swept her up onto his back and piggy-backed her the rest of the way to the bikes; settling her down in front of him for the ride

home. Everything went downhill from there. It got to the point where she couldn't even get out of bed without help and David knew something had to be done, and soon. He could feel her fading day by day. The school had allowed her to take her

inals early and so Sami graduated less than a month before the rest of her friends, and when her eyes met David's, he knew it was time.

That night he took her to their bedroom in the cave and changed her; removing the cancer that had ravaged his little sister's body. When she awoke the next night, starving and strong once more, David smiled a true smile for the first time in what

seemed like forever. His sister was back, Death halted for as long as they wanted. Hunting with his sister and their Pack that night felt like coming home, and David relished the feeling. Making love to his sister on the beach just strengthened the

feeling. They hadn't been intimate with each other in a long time, Sami's body unable to handle the strain. But that wasn't the case anymore; her body could handle anything eternity threw at her now. And David smile grew as she took his hand and

they flew off into the night sky, knowing that this was only the beginning of his eternity with his sister by his side and that nothing could take her from him now. He almost swore his heart thumped at the thought.


End file.
